The Elwiks of Middle Earth
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: A.U… Harry, his brother Caleb & Hermione reincarnate in Middle Earth and find their true loves while facing a new evil. After the defeat of Sauron, peace spread through Middle Earth, Thorin Oakensheild and the Dwarves travel to Erebor to slay the dragon and repopulate his people with the help of Gandalf the White. A prophecy states 3 will come to unite the elves. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Prologue

After the defeat of Sauron, with peace spreading through Middle Earth, Thorin Oakensheild and the Dwarves are ready travel Erebor, the last Dwarf Kingdom, slay the dragon and repopulate his people with the help of Gandalf the White. After the fall of Voldemort, Harry, his brother Caleb are in the hospital dying. The St. Mungos meditiches do not expect them to live through the night. All three die at the same time, they cross into the veil, the real between life and death where they meet The Valar. Reincarnating in Middle Earth, with new forms and powers where they help unite the three kindgoms of the elves, find their soul mates and help fight a new evil that threatens their world.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor The Hobbit. They belong to Miss. JK Rowling and The creation Tolkein. I only own the plot and my OCs, which were created for this particular story. I DO NOT make any profit from this m only doing this for fun!**

***Hi guys. I must say. I went to see The Hobbit:The Battle of the Five Armies last night and I once again fell in love with the world of Tolkein. I've always thought about doing a crossover between HP and Tolkein and I decided not was the time. I chose THE HOBBIT, just because I have seen so many HP/Lord of the Rings fictions compared to The Hobbit. So here we go. ** I changed up, the events of The Hobbit will occur **_AFTER_** the fall of Sauron (The Return of the King), I did it to benefit the new villain I'm working on.***

* * *

MIDDLE EARTH – Rivendell – It has been sixty years since the fall of Sauron, Middle Earth has fallen into an endless celebration. Every race was enjoying the peace, humans, elves, dwarves and magical creatures alike all partied and rebuilt their homes and nurtured their lands back to health. Despite the joy that flowed through the lands it is not long before evil rises again.

The White Council was still intact. Gandalf the White who took Sarumans place as Head of the Istari, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and their new additions Radagast the Brown and King Thranduil of the Greenwood. They had been getting reports of people seeing trolls and goblins lurking in the mountains and in the shadows, one or two at most in the beginning though their numbers had grown, which meant trouble. Quietly, Gandalf feared Smaug, the dragon of Erebor, would summon terrible evils one again. He knew what he had to do he just had to think how to do it.

It was during the Spring Equinox celebration at Rivendell that the White Council gathered once again. Legolas arrived to hang out with his friends Elladan and Elrohir who are Eldronds sons.

Elrond, the King of the Rivendell, greeted his friends in the massive courtyard. Gandalf rode on his white steed, Galadriel on her steed unicorn, Thranduil on his elk and Radagast in a giant eagle. "Aaye my friends."

"Thank Lord Elrond for your kind welcome." said Gandalf.

Elrond hugged them all and escorted them inside. "Your son arrived two days ago Thranduil."

"Yes." said Thranduil. "Where is he?"

"He went hunting with Elladan and Elrohir." said Elrond. "Aparently they have a wager." Thranduil grinned, those three elves together meant trouble given how competitive they were.

Galadriel heard music coming from the garden. "What lovely music."

Elrod turned to the house servants. "Please take their luggage to the guest rooms." He turned to his guests. "The festivities will begin at nightfall."

Galadriel looked at his face. "Something troubles you Elrond?"

"Come." said Elrond he led them through his palace and into the library. "I came across this in the Great River." He placed an ivory coffer on the table. The Council circled the table to look at the object.

Galadriel recognized the logo on the coffer. "The crest of the Valar." Elrond opened it and gave her the scroll. She took it and read it.

"My lady?" asked Gandalf.

"It's a prophecy." said Galadriel.

"A prophecy?" asked Radagast.

"It speaks of the Elwiks." said Galadriel.

Radagast gasped. "The elf witches."

"Yes." said Thranduil. "They are said to be divine, the equivalent of divine royalty for elves blessed with magic of nature itself. It is said you will know one when you see one."

Elrond looks just as surprised. "They are supposed to be dead. Killed years before Sauron forged the ring of power."

"Did he kill them?" asked Thranduil.

"No." said Galadriel.

"Then…" said Thranduil. "Who did?"

"Amara." said Galadriel. The room went cold for a mere moment with a dead cold breeze, making the candlelight in the room dim to the point of extinction, before returning to normal. They all shivered with fear at the name.

"The Black Witch." gasped Gandalf.

"What about the Elwiks…?" asked Elrond.

Gandalf took the scroll. "It says… on the Summer Equinox, when the moon is round and gold, the Valar shall bless Middle Earth once again with three Elwiks: the white, the green and the red, each one will find their soulmates in a Sindarian King, A Sindarian Prince and a Imladris Prince. Together they will unite the three elf kingdoms as one."

"Greenwood, Rivendell and Lorien together?" asked Elrond. "Could it be possible?"

"If the Valar declared it." said Galadriel. "We must not doubt their word."

"A Sindarian King and Prince…" said Gandalf. "That's you Thranduil." They all looked at the Greenwood king. "You and Legolas."

Thranduil fell on a chair. "After all these centuries… I…I never thought I would find someone after my wife…and Legolas…"

"What of Legolas, Thranduil." said Galadriel.

"He's lost hope, hope of finding a soulmate." said Thranduil.

"Why my lord?" asked Radagast.

"None were worthy of him in my eyes." said Thranduil. "I knew he could do more than any Silvan elf…Now I knew I was right. He is meant to be with a Elwik…"

"We must prepare, the Summer Equinox is not far away." said Gandalf. "I fear when a great source of good shines bright it is not long before a great source of evil follows."

"This is good news." said Radagast enthusiastically. Everyone nodded. "Let us enjoy the evenings festivities and prepare tomorrow…"

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – St. Mungos Hospital – It has been six months since the fall of Voldemort, summer was soon approaching and the Wizaring World was slowly rebuilding. Harry along with his big brother Caleb Potter and their friend Hermione Granger, who they adopted legally as a Potter after she obliviated her parents memories, have been in ICU ever since the war ended. They have had many visitors but they have not responded.

Ron and Hermione had broken up during their fourth year after he showed his dark side jealous of Harrys participation in the Triwizard Tournament. They returned to being friends during their fifth year. Harry and Ginny decided not to become a couple, at the beginning of their seventh year, after Harry came out as gay. Finally his brother Caleb lost his husband Viktor Krum during the war, when he was killed by the horrid Bellatrix Lestrange.

Molly walked into the hospital as she did every other day with Arthur and her family with flowers. They met Dr. Gloria Weatherby outside the magical ECI chambers. Gloria smiled. "Lavender…"

"I thought they would do with a bit of luck." said Molly. She looked through the glass windows at the three sick younglings she's grown to love as her children. Arthur put his hands over her shoulders as she wept.

"How are they?" asked Ron.

"Not good." said Dr. Weatherby. All the Weasleys all looked at her.

"But…" said Arthur. "…You said they were improving."

"I did." Said Dr. Weatherby. "But apparently their bodies didn't respond to the second potion remedies. In fact, they started rejecting them…"

"What will you do now?' asked Molly. The flowers trembled in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Said Dr. Weatherby. "But…There's nothing we can do to save them…"

"No…" wept Molly. "Are…Are you sure?" Arthur hugged her, trying to give her his strength. Ginny was held by Ron.

"I'm sorry…" said Dr. Weatherby. "We've brought mediwitches from Spain, France, Germany, Norway and Italy. We tried it all. There's no magic that can save them."

Molly wept. "All we can do is make them comfortable."

Ron was crying along with all his family. "Lord Potter left this for you." She gave Arthur an envelope. "I'm sorry…" she said before walking away. Molly fell on the chair outside the room crying with Ginny.

Ron wiped his tears and walked over to his father. "Wha…" he gulped. "What is that dad?"

"Harrys will…" said Arthur. Molly sobbed at the thought. "He…" He started to cry himself.

"What is it dad?" asked Ron.

"He…They left us everything." said Arthur. Molly cried at Harrys noble heart. "The Potter Vault and Potter Manor…Which…Which he changed to Weasley Manor."

Suddenly noises came from the room, it was noises from the machines. Dr. Weatherby and six nurses ran into the room. The Weasleys watched from the outside window as the nurses and mediwitches did magical scans and x rays over them.

After a grueling hour, Dr. Weatherby walked out of the room. Molly rushed forward, her eyes were swollen from crying. "What is it doctor."

"I'm sorry…" said Dr. Weatherby. Her voice was tired, sad but warm. "You should prepare yourselves…" Molly started sobbing. "I'm afraid they will not survive the night."

****Hi guys. I'm loving this new story! I've never explored the realm of Middle Earth before, there is so much to explore. I know that the name of Legolas mother was not mentioned in the Tolkein books, and I didn't want to intrude with that. I hated putting the Weasleys through that sad time in the hospital. But I felt they needed closure and for the Potter family to settle their affairs before they arrived in Middle Earth. We are just getting started, so **PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


	2. The 1st Elwik

Great reviews you guys.

**JS59 –** Thank you.

**HPSlashAddict –** Yeah. Thranduil is a complex guy. We'll see what happens. Thank you for being here, for reviewing and for giving this story a try. Hope to here from you again as the story progresses.

**Welisarne –** Thank you! I'm sooo on it!

**RoseRed 84 –** Thank you I'm interested to see where it goes too!

**Hikory –** I think it was important to close their lives in the Wizarding World in a decent way, leaving their affairs in order.

**Silverdead1977 –** I'm sooo happy you like it Silver! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Happy holidays to you too!

***Thank you all for your reviews. Keep them coming, that goes to all of you who haven't reviewed yet. I want to hear from you. This is a looooooooong chapter so I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter is coming up soon! Remember to review.!***

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – THE VEIL – Spirit World in between the living and the dead. Harry Hermione and Caleb looked around. It was a cold white room filled with mist and light. "Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea." said Harry.

"Welcome children…" said a voice. "I am Manwe."

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"I am the king of the Valar." said Manwe.

"Who?" asked Harry Hermione and Caleb unanimously.

"Consider me and all of us here like gods." said Manwe. Other shapes took form. They were white auras of light.

"I am Varda." Said one female voice. "Queen of the Stars."

Another male voice. "I am Orome, Lord of the forests."

"I am Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits."

Another voice said. "I am Ulmo, King of the Sea"

"I am Neinna, Lady of Mercy."

Harry looked around. "Are we dead?"

"Yes dear child." said Varda.

"But not for long." said Neinna.

Caleb looked at the female aura. "What do you mean?"

"You have all suffered greatly, faced great evils and brought peace to your worlds." said Neinna. "You are here because you all have a choice."

"A choice?" asked Harry.

"A choice to go on to the afterlife or start a new life." said Yavanna.

Hermiones senses were alert. "A new life?"

"You will go to a new world, called Middle Earth, a magical realm full of magic, with humans, dwarves, elves, witches and wizards…" said Orome. "…and many magical creatures."

"This world has been through a war of it's own." Said Ulmo. "They have defeated a great evil. There is a time of peace throughout the lands, but I fear it will not last for long, for evil will always find a way to manifest."

"What would we be?" asked Hermione.

"Would we have to fight?" asked Harry. "After what we have been through?"

"You will all be Elwiks." said Varda.

What?" asked Harry Caleb and Hermione asked unanimously.

"Elwiks are a rare breed of of elf witches, immortal elves blessed by us with great powerful magic of nature itself."

"Are there many of us…Elwiks there?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Orome. "The Elwiks were destroyed long ago by a dark witch named Amara. You will be the first three Elwiks half six hundred years."

"Wow…" said Harry.

"You would not have to fight directly should a war come, but you would be required to assist in the war." said Ulmo. "Do not worry, you will count on enough magic to do so."

"How would we look like?" asked Harry.

"You would look just as you are now with one or two alterations to fit in with the world you will live in." said Yavanna.

Caleb sighed. "Anything else we should know?"

"Yes, apart from your physical changes, assistance in the war you will also meet your soulmates there."

"Our soulmates?" asked Hermione.

"All three of you have been scared by love, now we are giving you what you deserve." said Manwe. "Three soulmates who will be with you support you, desire you, protect you and love you forever. Once you and your soulmates are together, you three being siblings will unite the three elf kingdoms as one."

"How will we know who they are?" asked Harry.

"It will not be immediate love, but I'm sure you will feel some butterflies in your stomach when you see them, and so will they." said Varda.

"Will they be human?" asked Hermione. "I would prefer to be with another immortal if I am to be an immortal."

"They are all elves." said Varda. "Immortal just like you."

"Will we remember anything from our past?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." said Neinna. "Everything. Nothing from your minds will be removed. It's part of who you are. You are allowed to keep your names or change them should you desire."

"I…I think I would like to keep my name." said Harry. "It's part of who I am."

"Me too." said Hermione.

Caleb nodded. "Ditto."

"When you arrive in Middle Earth you will not arrive together." said Manwe.

"What?" asked Harry, Hermione and Caleb.

"There are three elf kingdoms in Middle Earth. Each one of you will arrive near one of them, that will be your homeland and the elves of that kingdom will become your family. I promise, you three will meet again." said Manwe. "As King of the Valar, I promise. Each of you will learn the customs of your kingdom and the ways of our world. You will travel from one kingdom to the next learning their differences and similarities and that will all fuel together on the unification."

Harry gripped his siblings hands tight. "Do no distress Harry." said Neinna.

"You may be separated for a while, but you will not arrive alone." said Manwe.

"You will all be accompanied by your familiars." said Orome. "Though, like you they will change forms to adapt to the new environment." They were going to ask but he cut them off. "You will know them when you see them, as Lord of the Forests I promise."

"Anything else?' asked Caleb.

"Around your necks you will have a necklace with a miniature trunk." Said Yavanna. "They are your trunks from Hogwarts. Inside you will find all your wizard posessions including some new ones."

"New ones?' asked Harry.

"Gifts you have been rewarded with for your services." said Manwe.

"Harry you will receive the Sword of Gryffindor." said Varda. "As well as the Elder Wand."

"Caleb you will receive the wand of Salazar Slytherin." said Ulmo. "and a complete copy of Hogwarts potions lab fully stocked with all ingredients and spellbooks."

"Hermione you will receive the bow of Rowena Ravenclaw." said Neinna.

"I've never heard of that." said Hermione.

"It is unbreakable and was crafted from pearl bone and diamonds with a magical quiver with an endless supply of arrows." said Neinna. "and an entire copy of the Hogwarts library including the restricted section." Hermione gasped.

"Are you ready?" asked Manwe.

Harry and his siblings took each others hands. They looked at each other. "We will find each other again!" They all nodded.

"Learn a lot, as much as you can." said Hermione.

"So we can unite our people as one." said Caleb.

"Are you ready?" asked Varda.

"We are." said Harry Caleb and Hermione unanimously.

* * *

MIDDLE EARTH – BREE – It was a rainy night. A short hooded cloaked Thorn Oakenshield walked into the Prancing Pony Tavern for some food. He sat down on the table.

A waitress walked over. "Here you go." She put a mug of beer and plate of bread cheese and grapes on the table.

"Thank you." Said Thorin. He sipped he sensed he was being watched. Looking around he saw that he was by one bald man on this right and a thin, short bearded man on his left. They got up, staring him down, Thorn moved for his sword when a tall white hair and bearded Gandalf in white sat down with him at the tavle.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Gandalf. He leaned to the waitress. "I'll have the same." Thorin saw the two men sit back down at their respective tables. "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf." Thorin looked up at him. "Gandalf the White."

"I know who you are." said Thorn.

"Well now, this is a fine chance." said Gandalf. "What brings Thorin Oakensheild to Bree?"

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland." said Thorn. "I found no sign of him."

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Said Gandalf.

Thorin looked at his companion. "He still lives." he insisted. "I am sure of it." The waitress came over with Gandalfs order. "My father came to see you before he went missing."

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain." said Gandalf. "And I would say the same to you…Take back your homeland."

Thorin looked at him. "This is no chance meeting is it Gandalf." He took a sip of beer.

"No." said Gandalf. "it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagerbond."

Thorin grinned. "I imagine they regretted that."

Gandalf took out a scroll. "One of them was carrying a message…" Thorin looked at it. "It is black speech…" Thorin looked at him. "…a promise of payment."

"For what?' asked Thorin.

"Your head." said Gandalf. "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath."

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel." said Thorn. "The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug." They both noticed the two menacing looking men walk out the door of the tavern.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" asked Gandalf.

Thorin sat up with interest. "How?" he asked. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"Yes it does." said Gandalf. "Which is why we are going to need a burglar."

* * *

LOTHLORIEN – It was on the morning of the Summer Equinox that the first Elwik arrived. A group of marchwarden scouting elves, six to be exact, patrolled led by Lihtan and a she elf Stellaris. Reaching the shores of Aunduin, the great river, they came across a body by the shores. Lihtan motioned the patrol to stop. He looked on. "_Mani naa Tanya_?"

"What is it?' asked Stellaris.

"Look." said Lihtan. He dismounted his horse. He and Stellaris walked over, turning the unconscious naked body over they gasped. "A she elf."

Stellaris turned to the scouts. "Go get help!" Turning back to the she elf. "This is no ordinary elf…" The rescue party arrived, placed her delicately on the carriage.

"Lady Galadriel would want to see her." said Lihtan. With a quick sharp nod and rode gently but quickly towards Caras Galadhon.

* * *

A day passed when Hermione woke up. It was night now and she was laying on the softest bed she ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. Looking around the room was quite large, beautiful and as if it was built into a tree with soft silver lanterns slowing gently outside. "Where?" she checked her neck, the necklace was still there. Knowing someone will no doubt had noticed her awakening, she slid the trunk off the chain and whispered. "ENGORGIO." The trunk magically resized to it's original size. "ALOHAMORA." The trunk unlocked and she saw a staircase inside the trunk, looking around she climbed in and descend down into it.

Twenty steps down she came to small hallway to the left she found the weaponry, with all her weapons and wands, to her right, the library and beyond that were her clothes among other things. Walking into the weaponry she found her wand. When she grabbed it the magic inside it radiated into her body, it was stronger. She figured it was due that she was not a more powerful being and more connected to the Earth. Turning her head she jumped when she saw a five foot tall, ten foot long, pure white cougar staring at her in the corner. "Crookshanks?" The cougar nodded it's head. "Oh my…" said Hermione. "They weren't kidding…" She looked him over. "Ill have to change your name…" The cougar snuffed with a nod. "I'll call you Snowflake." The large cat took a moment to think and then nodded in agreement. Hermione giggled, anything was better than Crookshanks. She never understood why she picked such a horrible name.

Grabbing it she climbed back up the stairs, jumped out of the trunk followed by Snowflake, shrunk it back and placed it back again on the chain around her neck. Ten minutes later two elven maid walked carrying some soaps bath salts and a white flowy elven gown. They stopped when they saw Snowflake lying down at the foot of the bed. "She won't hurt you." Said Hermione before looking down at the gown, it was as if the thin silk was made of pure strands of light.

Hermione let the maids bathe her, and dress her. Looking into the mirror she gasped. Hermione saw that while she looked basically the same, certain features had changed. She was taller, her arms and legs were longer, her skin was now ivory with a iridescent pearl white surface, that shimmered like a living pearl when the light hit it. She had long pearl colored fingernails. Her neck was longer and so was her hair which was now smooth silver white, her eyes were liquid silver, her lips had a silver gloss over them making her more ethereal and her ears had turned into beautiful elven ears. Her dress looked beautiful. All in all she radiated power and light.

After her head caught up with her nerves she, slipped her wand into the pocket of the dress and was escorted out the door. Looking around she gasped the entire city was built around giant trees which seemed to be lined in a circle around a much larger tree that seemed to be the main tree of the kingdom. She saw crystal lanterns with shimmering silver blue light illuminating the night. She saw small pixie fairies and fireflies flying around the white flowers on the branches. It was an Eden.

The maids led her up the central main tree and up to a throne room like terrace. There she met a beautiful elven woman shining just as white as her though her hair was long and gold and her eyes were ice blue. "Welcome to Lothlorien…I am Galadriel, Lady of Light and Queen of this Kingdom"

"Thank you, your majesty." said Hermione, she curtsied. "I am Hermione…" She looked at herself " …The White Elwik…"

"We are honored to have you here your grace." Said Galadriel, she elegantly bowed at Hermione's feet making the witch feel weird but at the same time happy at the graciousness of her hostess. Snowflake walked up behind Hermione and Galadriel smiled. "and who is this?"

"This is Snowflake, my familiar." Said Hermione. Snowflake looked at Galadriel and walked over giving her a friendly nudge while purring. Hermione giggled. "She likes you."

Galadriel smiled and laughed. "I like her too. Keep her with you, she'll make a great companion."

Hermione looked around. "Where are my brothers?"

"Your…you mean the other two Elwiks?" asked Galadriel. Hermione nodded. "They must be soon to appear in either Rivendell or the Greenwood."

"Is it far?' asked Hermione. "I really want to see them." Suddenly she felt faint.

"All in good time dear." said Galadriel. "Your body is only just adjusting to our world. It's physical changes have drained your energy. I feel with a good night meal and sleep you will feel little better tomorrow."

"How long will it take for me to fully adjust?' asked Hermione.

"I do not know dear." said Galadriel. "But I don not think it will be long…" They were joined by a handsome male elf quite handsome with sliver robes. "This is Celeborn, my husband."

Celeborn bowed to Hermione. "Welcome to Lothlorien my lady."

Hermione curtsied. "Thank you your majesty."

"Hermione." said Galadriel. "Seeing as you have come to Lothlorien, and soon to meet your soulmate and help us unite the three elven kingdoms. Our daughter Celebrian died centuries ago and I would love to take you in as our own."

Hermione gasped. "Really? You really want me to be your…"

"Our daughter." said Celeborn.

Hermione, having lost her biological parent when she obliviated her memories and having Harry and Caleb as family and they would soon be elves too. It was a greater motivation plus the fact that the King and Queen of Lothlorien welcomed her in with open arms she could not even think of refusing. "Yes." She ran over into Galadriel and Celeborns arms. They smiled hugging their new daughter while Snowflake sat on his back legs and purred happily.

Celeborn smiled. "We must alert Rivendell and Greenwood that the first Elwik has arrived."

***Whoooo wow! This was a challenge. Again, I've never written about Middle Earth before so it took me a while. But I'm happy. I love Lothlorien! I'm happy for Hermione, she got a makeover, Crookshanks got a VERY GOOD makeover as well. I hated that cat, fat and ginger…lol…I've always preferred black cats myself. I'm happy Hermione has a new family which is basically perfect and I can't wait for her to see the other elven kingdoms. Harry is coming up next! **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	3. The 2nd Elwik

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!

**Welisarne –** I know! I'm happy for her too! Honestly I have no idea yet… I'll find out with you!  
**JS59 –** Thank you for the support.

**Hikory –** I'm happy you like the new Crookshanks! I HAD to change that cat. lol I think you'll like the new "Hedwig". I'm liking her too! Caleb's familiar is till unknown. We'll see.

**caninaru25 –** I can't either!

**anarion87 –** Thank you!

**Gingin1975 –** Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world and having his powers enhanced with elven powers I felt was more than enough. Don't worry he also has a whole arsenal of weapons in his own trunk so he's good to go.

**HPSlashAddict –** Sorry for the mix up. At the time I wrote it, I really didn't remember that. But I'm leaving it that way in the story, again Crookshanks is not my favorite character/familiar in the HP series. I just wanted to change his name sooo badly. lol

**Silverdeaf1977 –** Wooow! I'm sooo glad you like it so much. Thank you! I'm happy for Hermione too. I felt so much pain when she had to obliviate her parents that I felt she needed the pure love of Galadriel. Merry Christmas to you too!

**alexma –** You'll have to wait and see! lol

**ShadowWolf15846 – ** Thank you hope you like it!

**Sad Sabrin –** Thank you!

***Thank you so much you guys for your reviews! Please keep them coming! This is a looooong chapter! Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year to all! ***

* * *

A week or so has passed, by now Gandalf had traveled with the dwarves to the Shire with a map and code non could read. Bilbo has joined and are on their way. Meanwhile in Greenwood things were not going at all well as Radagast, the Brown Wizard as jut discovered. He has found several dozen dead animals been checking the mushrooms and the salve bleeding out from the trees. "Not good…Not good at all…"

Rushing back to his house he found a porcupine dying. "Sebastian…Good gracious…" Reaching his house he started trying every magical concoction and remedy he knew to help the animal back to health. "I don't understand why this is not working, it's not as if it is witchcraft…" He stopped in his tracks, it was indeed. "Witchcraft…Oh, but it is. A dark and powerful magic…" He then heard chittering outside his door, shadows of eight legged arachnids climbing up his home. Looking back he saw how Sebastian convulsed and died. Radagast wept with sadness. He grabbed the blue stone quartz from his staff as mice ran into his home for safety. He put the stone to Sebastian's mouth and started chanting a spell. The spell echoed through the house and through the walls stopping the spiders in their tracks. The stone sucked out the darkness in the porcupine and he happily returned to life.

Radagast ran outside, the birds chattered around him, he saw the spiders rushing away down into the forest. "Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" A bird flew down and chirped in his ear. "The old fortress?" he asked the bird chirped a yes. "Show me…"

* * *

RIVENDELL – After Elrond received word that the first Elwik arrived in Lothlorien, he urged his band of couters to patrol his lands in case any of the other two would be found.

A group of eight Rivendell elf scouts, led by Glorifindel, were patrolling by the High Moors of Rivendell, near the Misty Mountains. Coming to a halt they saw a body unconscious on the ground. Glorifindel walked over and saw the beautiful creature. "We must take him to Lord Elrond!" He turned to one of his elves. "Give word to Lindir!" The elf galloped away.

At lightning speed the rode through the forest and into Rivendell and up to Elronds palace. Lindir was at the door with Elrond.

"Take him to the Healing Hall!" commanded Elrond. "No one rests until he is recovered." He turned to Lindir. "Send urgent word to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her that the second Elwik has arrived." Lindir did as he was told, sending a firefalcon, a bird that can travel great distances at high speed in less than an hour, with a note to the White Lady. Following the healers into the Healing Hall he sat down next to the unconscious elf and smiled. "Welcome to Middle Earth, Harry Potter…"

* * *

Gandalf met the dwarves. They were thankfully in one piece after the sun rose turning the trolls to stone. Gandlaf looked at the stone trolls. "They must've come from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" asked Thorin.

"Oooh, not for an age…" said Gandalf. "Not since a darker power rules these lands." Thorin looked up at him worried. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked around. "There must be a cave nearby…" Gandalf folled him to a troll hoard. He then led the group in.

"What is that stench?' asked Fili.

"It's a troll heard…" said Gandald. He waved his staff lighting the torches, in the dwarves hands, with bright fire.

Thorin found a large collection of weapons. Grabbing a sword he examined it. "These swords were not made by trolls…"

Gandalf grabbed another from the wall. "Nor were they made by any smith among Men." Looking at the blade. "These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the First Age." He saw Thorin wanted to throw it away. "You could not wish for a finer blade."

* * *

LOTHLORIEN – The firefalcon flew into the throne room, Hermione was reading a book by the window, when the bird flew onto the armrest of Galadriel's throne. She petted the bird and taking the note from his small leg. She patted the bird on the head making him chirp and fly away.

"What does it say mother?" asked Hermione. She got used to calling Galadriel mother almost immediately. Their mother/daughter bond was strong.

Galadriel smiled. "It seems the second Elwik has arrived." Hermione was on her feet and ran to her mother. "He is in Rivendell…"

"Which one?" asked Hermione.

"The one you call Harry Potter…" said Galadriel.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. "He's my brother!"

Galadriel smiled. "Would you like to see him?"  
Hermione nodded her head, all emotional. "Yes." she cried. "Very much."

Celeborn smiled. "Then we shall go." He called two personal guards over. "Prepare the horses." He ordered. "We ride for Rivendell!"

* * *

"The Greenwood is sick Gandalf." Said Radagast. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore." Gandalf started pacing. "At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs."

"Web?" asked Gandalf. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders Gandalf." said Radagast. "Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I'm not a wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

Galndalf stopped "Dol Guldur?" he turned to Radagast. "But the old fortress is abandoned, ever since…"  
Radagast shook his head. "No Gandalf. It is not." Gandlaf walked over. "A dark power lurks in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf from out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

"A Necromancer…?" asked Gandalf. "Are you sure?" Radagast gave him a leather bound object. He opened it and gasped.

"That is not from the world of the living." said Radagast. "We must take this to the Council." Before Gandalf could answer they heard warg howlings coming near. He led Radagast back to the dwarf group.

"What in Durins name is going on?" asked Thorin.

"You are being hunted." said Gandalf.

"I'll draw them off." said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad Wargs." said Gandalf. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." Radagast added. "I'd like to see them try…"

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was taller around five foot eleven his body was slenderly muscled, with strong arms, a well built chest and smooth stomach. His hair was longer, smooth and down to his mid back. His eyes were greener, if that were possible, Avada Kadavra green, which the elves called Evergreen eyes. His skin sparkled in the sunlight and he had long elven ears. He wore a green elven robes encrusted with glittering green jewels. He wore an elven crown made of silver and emeralds enhancing his green eyes, and a large emerald ring on his right hand ring finger. "Wow…" he muttered.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in…" said Harry.

Elrond walked in. "How are you your grace?"

"I…I'm great." said Harry. "Better than I have been in all my life. I feel stronger than I ever have."  
"I'm pleased to hear it." said Elrond. "I'm honored to have the Green Elwik in my home. You are a special creature Harry, very dear and loved. I hope you will come to love this world. No harm will come to you. I will protect you and love you like a son." Harry looked up at him. "My lord…"

"If you will have me as such…" said Elrond.

"I have never known the love of a parent, not since Sirus. But that was all too brief…" said Harry. He looked into Elronds eyes and he saw admiration and love. "I'd love to have you as my father."

Elrond smiled. Harry walked over and hugged him. "Come…There is someone who wants to see you…"

He led Harry to the gardens. "I'd like you to meet Lady Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien and her husband King Celeborn "

Harry bowed. "My lord, my lady…"

"Harry Potter." said Galadriel. "It's an honor to meet you…" she kneeled at his feet before getting up. "There is someone who wants to see you."

Harry looked and gasped. "H…Hermione!" His friend smiled and ran to him.

Hermione cried as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry!" she cried. "You made it!"

Harry looked at her. She was a vision in white, with diamond jewels, pearl white skin and robes made of what looked to be sunlight. "You look beautiful Hermione!"

"So do you!" said Hermione.

"How about we eat." said Elrond. "My home is your home Lady Hermione…Then maybe later you can go on a ride around my lands with your brother, Harry. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

"Elrond your father and I have a lot to talk about." said Galadriel. "We will be here a few days."

"That would be lovely." said Hermione.

"Come…" said Elrond as he escorted his now growing family into his palace. With Harry and Hermione being siblings, Rivendell and Lothlorien were slowly uniting as one. All that was left was the Greenwood.

* * *

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name." said Gandalf.

"Rivendell." said Bilbo.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." said Gandalf.

Thorin turned to Gandalf. "This was your plan all along." Gandalf looked down at him. "To seek refuge with out enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." said Gandalf. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing." asked Thorin. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." said Gandalf. "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

* * *

Walking into the courtyard they are greeted by Lindir. "Mithrandir…"

"Ah…" smiled Gandalf. "Lindir." They bowed to each other.

"We heard you crossed into the valley." said Lindir.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." said Gandalf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." said Lindir.

"Not here?" asked Gandalf. "Where is he?"

"He has gone riding with his three sons." said Lindir.

"His three sons?" asked Gandalf.

"Elladan, Elrohir and his new son Harry." said Lindir.

"Harry? asked Gandalf.

"Yes." said Lindir. "The Green Elwik."

Gandalfs eyes widened as the dwarves muttered and gasped, they had heard of the Elwiks in stories and legends deep in their mountains but never had they imagined seeing one up close. "Is it the Summer Equinox already?"

They heard horses galloping, turning they saw a line of elves riding in circling the courtyard. The scouters of Rivendell circled the dwarves.  
"Gandalf." said Elrond.

"Lord Elrond." Greeted Gandalf. "Mellonamin **(1)**…" He bowed. "Wher have you been?"

"I have been riding the valley with my children and niece…" said Elrond, dismounting his horse along with the four elves with him and walked over. "You know Elladan and Elrohir…"

The twin elves bowed to the White Wizard. "Mithrandir…" Gandalf nodded his head at them.

"I'd like you to meet my son Harry." said Elrond. "The Green Elwik." Harry walked over and everyone gasped at his beauty.

Gandlaf kneeled in front of the Elwik which shocked the dwarves, they never thought the White Wizard would bow down to anyone. "Your grace…It is an honor to meet you at last."

Harry walked over and helped him up. "Please Gandalf. Don't kneel before me." He smiled. "It makes me feel odd."

Gandalf nodded. "Forgive me."

"…and this is my niece…" said Elrond. "Lady Hermione…" Hermione stepped forward and everyone reacted in the same awe as when they saw Harry. Hermione was a vision in white. "…the White Elwik."

Gandalf kneeled again. "My lady…"

"Rise Gandalf." said Hermione.

"How is she your…?" asked Gandalf.

"Hermione is daughter to Galadriel and Celeborn but she is also Harrys sister by blood. So we arranged for her to be my niece of sorts since Harry is my son."

"Ah…" said Gandalf.

"We returned for he came across a small orc pack." said Elrond. "I think they were surprised when Harry turned ten of them into slugs."

Everyone gasped. "My lady?" asked Gandalf.

"It was a small simple enchantment." said Hermione. "The others fled.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." said Elrond. "Something or someone has drawn them near…"

"It could be the rise in power within the elven lands." said Gandalf. "Or it may have been us…" Thorn stepped forward.

Elrond walked over. "Welcome Thorn, son of Thrain. You have your grandfathers bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Please." said Hermione. "You must all be hungry…" She led the dwarves in.

* * *

That night they gathered in the Elronds Library. Harry and Hermione sat with Elladan away from the dwarves, Gandalf and Elrond, looking over books of the lands. Both were fascinated by the mythology and languages of the elves. Looking over they saw the group were getting no where.

"Our business is no concern of elves." said Thorin.

"For Goodness sake Thorn." scolded Gandalf. "Show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people." said Thorin. "It is mine to protect, as are it's secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." said Gandalf. "You're pride will be your downfall."

"Are they always like this?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid so…" said Elladan. He shot Hermione a grin. Hermione blushed pink, making her cheeks look like pink pearls. The commotion got worse.

"Oh for goodness sake." said Hermione. "Let me read it."

"You read ancient dwarvish Hermione?" asked Elrond. "So fast?"

Harry walked over with Elladan. "Please… She's already read and memorized all the books in Lothlorien. Give her a few more weeks she will be fluent in every language including black speech." He joked. Everyone gapsed. "It is better to learn the dark language to know what the enemy is saying."

"How true that is." said Gandalf.

Thorin gave the map to Hermione. She held the map up to the light. "Kirst Ithir…"

"Moon runes." said Gandalf. "Of course." He turned to Bilbo and the dwarves. "An easy thing to miss."

"In this case, that is true." said Hermione. Elrond walked over to her. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" asked Thorin.

Hermione had memorized the layout of all of Rivendell. She led them out to a giant balcony surrounded by mountain peeks and waterfalls that fell from so high they were almost mist around them. On the balcony there was a large white crystal that rose from the earth. "These runes were written on a Summer Equinox Eve, by the light of a crescent blue moon nearly two hundred years ago." She placed the map on the flat top of the crystal.

"It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell." said Elrond. "Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. That same moon shines upon us tonight."

Hermione turned to Harry, signaling him to go ahead. Harry took out his wand, the Elder Wand, pointed it at the cloudy night sky and chanted. "SEPARO CLUDARIS" a bright emerald light blasted from his wand into the sky, magically separating the clouds to reveal the bright moon.

The moonlight shinned down upon them making the large white crystal absorb it and light up from the inside out illuminating the courtyard.

"They are brilliant Elrond." Gandalf complemented. "They both work in unison, as one. They know each other without having to speak."

"They are after all blood siblings." said Elrond.

They all leaned over and saw some invisible dwarvish handwriting appear on the map. Hermione read. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" asked Harry and Bilbo in unison.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year, then the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear together in the sky." said Gandalf.

"But summer is passing." said Thorin.

"We still have time." said Balin.

"Time for what?" asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance." said Balin. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose." said Elrond. "to enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" asked Thorin.

"There are some who do not deem it wise." said Elrond.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth…" said Elrond. He left the room with Gandalf.

Harry and Hermione walked over to Thorin. "Why do you want to go to that mountain?" asked Harry.

"It is our home, our kingdom." said Thorin. "We were cast out of it by Smaug."

"The Dragon…?" asked Hermione.

"Yes my lady." said Balin. "He desolated the city of Dale just outside our kingdom. Now with Sauron dead, we want it back, to regrow and rebuild our people."

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry nodded. "Then we will help you…" they both said in unison.

*** **(1)** Mellonamin – My friend….. Yes! I loved this chapter. I felt it cool to have Hermione read the map instead of Elrond so she can show of her brains! Plus I also wanted Elrond out with Gandalf so Harry and Hermione could talk with the dwarves and have them join the quest. **Please review!*****


	4. The 3rd Elwik

Wooow there are a lot of reviews! Ok… lol

**Welisarne –** Thank you. Yes, next is my favorite OC. Technically they will, but they weren't together for their own arrivals anyways. Yes. They're going with the dwarves so they will meet him in Mirkwood. Hmmm… Keep guessing. lol

**anarion87 –** Thank you.

**Silverdeaf1977 –** Thank you for the props Silver! I'm trying, it's been a tough week. But I'll try to upload as soon as I can. He's coming up here. Yeah, I thought it would be nice to give Hermione that chance, you know how geeky she is for knowledge. + It was a great chance for her to show everyone what she's capable of in the brains department. Obviously everyone was impressed. Lol Caleb is coming up next and no I haven't forgotten about this story.

**LadyKaili –** I'm on it Lady.

**Blue-eyed Fox –** Thanks for the tips. That's alright, we don't have to agree on everything.

**Padfootette –** Thank you.

**Swelshdragon –** Thank you. More is coming.

**Laesk –** Yes he is. I really don't know how to do that. But I'll try to.

**Guest –** Thank you. Stay tuned.

**Shadow Wolf 15846 –** Thank you. Here it is!

**TheHarbringerofDeath –** You'll see it here!

**Eli –** Here it is! Hopew you like it.

**The Band of Thieves –** I'm sorry about that. A lost has been happening and I've been sick with a cold, the one that usually comes after winter vacation. Yes Hedwig is coming. I know it was a typo. I fixed it.

**Lady –** Thanks. Me too!

**pure1ruby –** Okkkaaaayyy! lol Love the enthusiasm!

Thank you all for your great reviews. This is a short one but a good one!****

* * *

RIVENDELL – The White Council gathered to discuss the matter at hand. "Are you aware of the danger this journey entails?" asked Radagast. "Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

"No." said Gandalf. "I'm only doing what I feel to be right."

"The Dragon as long been on your mind." said Galadriel.

"It is true my lady." said Gandalfs. "Smaug holds allegiance to no one. But should a greater enemy rise, a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"For four hundred years we've lived in peace." Said Elrond.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" asked Gandalf. "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They're raiding villages, drestroying farms…"

"Hardly a prelude to war." said Elrond.

Gandalf looked at Radagast. "Show them…" said the brown wizard. Gandalf took out an object wrapped in worn out leather.

"What is that?" asked Elrond.

"A relic of Mordor…" said Galadriel. Gandalf removed the object from the leather to reveal a black sword. "The Morgul Blade."

"Made for the witch king of Angmar." Said Galadriel "and buried with him…"

"Who made that foul thing?" asked Radagast.

"Amara." Said Elrond. The wind flew ice cold as some birds flew away intot eh safety of the trees.

"When Angmar fell the men of the north took his body and all he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur, deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark, it would never come to light."

"That's not possible." said Elrond. "A powerful spell lies beyond those tombs, they cannot be opened."

"Are we certain this weapon came from Angmars grave?" asked Celeborn walking in. "No." said Gandalf.

"Then lets leave it for now." said Celeborn. "Lets focus on the dwarves and the dragon."  
"Where are the dwarves?" asked Elrond.

"They're gone…" said Celeborn. "…With Hermione and Harry."

"What?" asked Elrond.

"I tried to stop them, but Harry is far more stubborn than my daughter." Said Celeborn. "They insisted on helping the dwarves."

"Alone?" asked Galadriel.

"No." said Celeborn. "Elladan went with them."

Elrond and Celeborn walked off to write a note to Thranduil. Galadriel stayed with Gandalf. "You will follow them?"

"Yes." said Gandalf.

"You were right to help Thorin Oakenshield." Said Galadriel. "However I fear this quest has set in motion forces which we cannot yet explain. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered, something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But everyday it grows in strength, you must be careful. " Gandalf bowed and stared walking away. "Mithrandir, why the halfling?"

"I don't know." said Gandalf. "Sauron believed that it was only great power that can hold evil in check. Bu that is not whay I found. I have found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kidness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I'm afraid. It gives courage."

Galadriel took his hands. "Do not be afraid Mithrandir. You are not alone." she said. "If you should ever need my help. I will come." Gandalf bowed his head but when he looked up she was gone. With that he set on his horse and galloped out of Rivendell to join his companions.

* * *

Two days later, Thorin led the dwarves, Bilbo, Harry and Hermione through the High Pass up in the Misty Mountains. It was raining, thundering as lightning cracked the sky.

"Hey!" called Thorin. "Hold on!"

Bilbo slipped." Aah!"

"Bilbo!" called Hermione as she gripped him and raised him up. She was amazed at how strong she was in her new body, to lift a person in the air and not need to make an effort to hold them up.

Bilbo panted. "Thank you my lady." Hermioen nodded though her dripping wet white hair.

"We must find shelter!" called Thorin.

"Look out!" yelled Dwalin. They all saw a giant rock flying towards them. It hit the mountain above them, breaking in to pieces, crumbling down towards them. They all screamed as the mountain shook on impact.

"Hold on!" yelled Kili.

Hermione took out her wand pointed it at the rocks and chanted. "LEVICORPUS!" A flash of white light erupted from her wand, they all saw as the rocks gently floated, light as feathers down and passed them. "Keep going!" She ordered.

As they went on Balin looked around. "This is no thunderstorm…It's a thuderbattle!" He pointed out to the other mountains across the ravine. Looking around Harry and Hermione, as well as all their company saw, HUUUGE rock giants detach themselves from the mountain sides.

"Well bless me…" said Bofur. "Giants! Stone Giants!" he yelled as the stone giant thre another huge rock at the mountainside where they stood, but it missed them. Looking back they saw it his another stone giant that was on the mountainside where they were.

"Take cover you fool!" yelled Thorin.

In moment the mountain where some of the dwarves stood broke apart. It was another stone giant. The missing dwarves were on the "knee" part of the giants body who was going to join the other two in the fight. A rock hit that particular giant who was about to crash against the mountainside. "Nooooo!" cried Thorin, reading his family and friends would be crushed to death.

Harry took out his wand pointed it at the missing dwarves and chanted. "EXPELLIARMUS!" A flash of yellow light flew out of his wand and in a moment the missing dwarves flew across the air to rejoin them on the mountainside.

Gloin checked them. "It's alright! They're alright!" Thorin sighed, the fear of losing his family made his knees wobble but he took a deep breath and stood back up. As the rain started to clear the giants were gone. "Continue!" he called.

Nori looked around. "Where's Bilbo?"

They looked around. Dori pointed to the mountainside. "There!" Bilbo was hanging on for dear life.

"Bilbo!" cried Ori as he ran down Fili and Gloin to help him. But Bilbos hand slipped and began to fall.

"Nooo!" cried Fili.

Before he could react he saw Harry fly across him on a broom, swooping down and taking Bilbo back up to safety. Bilbo panted as he held on to Harry.

Bofur panted patting Bilbo on the back. "I thought we lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Snapped Thorin. Hermione and Harry looked up at him. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He walked into ta cave entrance. "Dwalin!"

Bilbo turned to Harry. "Come on…If they make you feel uncomfortable, stay with Hermione and me." Bilbo smiled at Harrys kind voice and followed him.

* * *

That night deep within the caves of the Misty Mountains, as the dwarves were snoring away, Bilbo took his things and started making his way out.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione. She was awake studying the roads on the map for the morning journey.

"Back to Rivendell." said Bilbo.

Bofur walked over. "No, you can't go now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." Harry woke up and was listening.

"I'm not now am I." said Bilbo. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right." Thorins eyes opened, his back was to them all but he was listening. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick." said Bofur. "I understand."

"No you don't." said Bilbo. "You're dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" he cried.

"Oh please Bilbo. Thorin was jus being an asshole, but don't hold it against him, he's scared. " said Harry. His words hurt Thorin, who knew he made a mistake snapping at Bilbo like that, he remained quiet listening to Harry. "Do you think you're the only one amongst us who doesn't' wan to be here?! Hermione and I are homesick too. As much as we love Middle Earth. As much as I love the tranquility of Rivendell and as much I Hermione loves the beauty and music of Lothlorien, we also miss our old home. The place we come from, we miss it all along with our family and our friends we left behind."

"So…So what do I do?" asked Bilbo.

Hermione looked at him. "Do what you must do for you. Do what your heart tells you is best." After a long pause Bilbo walked out, down the dark path towards the exit of the cave.

"Now…" said Harry. He turned to Hermione and Bofur. "Back to bed. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Halfway there Bilbo slipped and fell down to the deep goblin tunnels.

* * *

MIRKWOOD – Miles away in the woods of Mirkwood, also known as Greenwood a group of scouts, led by Tauriel, came across a sight, a naked elf unconscious on the floor. "Call for help!" she called. "Quickly, before the spiders come back.

Ten minutes later they carried the elf into the stronghold of King Thranduils palace.

Thranduil came running. He gasped, seeing the elf. Despite his wounded appearance all covered in dirt and filth from the forest he was inhumanly handsome. "Take him to the healing chambers!" he ordered. "Now!" Two hours later, when the elf was fully healed, he was granted permission to see him. Walking in he gasped but for another reason. The elf, who was not looking himself in the mirror, was even more stunning than before. He was tall, like himself, around six feet tall, his body was slenderly muscular, with a strong chest, chiseled abs and strong arms, like Chris Evan in Captain America. He had long smooth layered onyx black hair falling down his back and over his ass. He had smooth vanilla cream skin with a glittering surface that sparkled like ambers and rubies in the light. His eyes were quite a sight with ruby red irises, an elegant nose and eyebrows and smoldering lips. Long elegant fingers with long glass–like fingernails. He wore a 35 carat, emerald cut, ruby ring held securely with four diamond clasps on it's corners of the stone, sparkling and shimmering like a bright red star. He wore a dark red velvet robe. In his mind he yelled _'Mate!'_ with enthusiasm. _'This has to be the last Elwik._' He thought. "Welcome to Mirkwood."

"You must be King Thranduil." said the elf.

"I am." said Thranduil.

The elf kneeled on the floor. Thranduil walked over. "Rise, please. Here and everywhere you are my equal. You are an Elwik, if anything I should bow down to you." He bowed at the elf's feet.

"Please don't." said the elf.

"What is your name?" asked Thranduil.

"My name is Caleb. Caleb Potter."

Thranduil smiled. It was the most beautiful name he'd ever heard in a dozen hundred lifetimes. "Welcome to Mirkwood Caleb."

"Mirkwood?" asked Caleb. "I thought this was the Greenwood?"

"It was, but there's a sickness within part of the forest, a darkness that has poisoned it's beauty. Locals outside our borders call it Mirkwood."

"I like it." said Caleb. "It gives it a touch of mystery to it."

"We found you in a weakened state with injuries." Said Thranduil. "My helers tended to you. You are now well, but how did you come by them?"

"I arrived in the forest in the afternoon, and I got lost." Said Caleb. "I found myself in a nest of spiders and well…I was chased and I ran but don't' think I left them alive."

Thrankduil was furious thinking such a vile creature would've harmed his mate. He would never let harm touch him again. "You'll be safe here. This is your home now."

"Thank you." said Caleb.

"Are you hungry?" asked Thankduil.

"Yes." said Caleb. "Very much."

"My son is out patrolling the forest tonight." Said Thankduil. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"That would be nice." said Caleb. "You can tell me all about this place."

Thannduil took his hand. They both felt a spark and they both grinned at each other. "Allow me…" he said leading the way.

* * *

Since it was just the two of them, they dined on the tower of the Thranduils palace, on a huge terrace overlooking the forest and the stars. The table was small only capable of sitting four people, so it was perfect and spacious enough for two. The dined by a tall four candelabra, eating chicken and fine vegetables and the best wine Caleb had ever tasted. "So have you heard of my family?"

"I have." said Thranduil. "Your sister, Hermione, arrived in Lothlorien and your brother, Harry, resides in Rivendell…"

"Can we go tomorrow to see them?!" asked Caleb. "Please?"

"I'd take you but a note arrived a few days ago saying they had joined some dwarves.

"A journey?" asked Caleb.

"Yes. They decided to join them and help them reclaim their homeland from Smaug."

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"A dragon." said Thranduil.

"A dragon?!" cried Caleb. He got up and paced the floor. "Can't those two stay out of trouble for five minutes?" he argued mostly to himself, Thranduil found it amusing and charming. "I have to go to them…"

Thanduil got up. "If I am correct, if they are going where I think they are going, they will have to cross our lands. So they will come here."

"You are sure?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." said Thranduil. His eyes never gave a hint of doubt because it was true. In order to reach the Lonely Mountain they had to pass through Mirkwood. "Now come and eat. They will be bringing up cheese and fruit momentarily."

***FINALLY all three are in Middle Earth. I can't wait for Harry and the gang to arrive in Mirkwood. **Please leave your reviews!** ***


End file.
